


Intimidated

by AngelynMoon



Series: Secrets [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, F/M, Gen, Help me tag this, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Secrets verse: Steve, Sam, and Bucky have to negotiate co-parenting BabyPeter with Aunt May and Uncle Ben, it goes about as can be expected.
Relationships: Ben Parker/May Parker (Spider-Man), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Secrets [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396624
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Intimidated

\- secrets verse: Steve, Sam, and Bucky have to negotiate co-parenting BabyPeter with Aunt May and Uncle Ben, it goes about as can be expected.

\--

Steve shouldn't feel intimidated, he's Captain America, he's punched Hitler in the face, battled Aliens from outer space and somehow managed to survive navigating the future well enough to be okay with dating two men in what he has discovered is called a poly-relationship and is here now to discuss what Darcy has called platonic co parenting of a child that she rescued when she escaped being kidnapped.

And yet as the man who has introduced himself as Ben Parker stares at him Steve finds himself having to resist the urge to squirm, he's entirely intimidated by this man, though Sam and Bucky seem to be entirely comfortable in the living room with Mrs. May Parker and baby Peter Parker discussing the last few days.

"So, Captain, what did you want to talk about?" Ben Parker raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we are not entirely sure why Hydra took Peter, until we discover that we would like to keep an eye on him, Tony, er, Mr. Stark has suggested some blood tests to make sure they weren't experimenting." Steve decided that he was going to remain professional.

"And do you believe that's a possibility?" Ben Parker asked.

"Hydra is not known for their ethics, Bucky could probably answer that better." Steve winced.

"If you allowed me to ask, but you won't."

"No, sir." Steve agreed, "It was hard enough getting him to open up to me and Sam about it."

Loud baby laughter broke the tense silence and Steve's eyes immediately found the group in the living room, where Bucky was nosing Peter's throat and tickling the baby's tummy, making the child squirm and squeal happily.

"I see." Ben Parker said drawing Steve's attention back to him.

"What?" Steve frowned, confused.

Ben's eyes looked at him, something fatherly in those eyes, and Steve realized that Ben Parker was actually older than he was.

"Kid," And somehow that didn't sound like an insult, Steve was still young, younger than almost all the other Avengers except Wanda and Pietro, "I wasn't born yesterday, I see the way your boys look at Peter, see the way they light up, the way you light up when you hold him, when he laughs and tugs at you for attention, you want to keep him."

Steve looked away, because, yeah, he wanted to keep Peter, wanted to since he'd seen the boy tucked tight and safe in Darcy's arms, it had only grown worse when Bucky had tucked the baby in his own arms with that look in his eyes, the one Steve remembered from so long ago, from before the war, when they had talked about marriage and children and sharing lives even married to women, how the ladies they married would have to accept that he and Bucky were together and would help raise each other's kids.

It gad been something that Steve had never really expected to happen, not with how sick he'd been, he'd never expected to live long enough to see Bucky married much less with a baby in his arms and when they went off to War nothing had changed, Steve still hadn't expected to live long enough to see Bucky go home, and he hadn't, not really, they were finding a new home now.

"Well, nothing for it then." Ben said as he drew Steve back to the present.

Steve looked at him both startled and afraid.

"May likes to work as a volunteer at a shelter, Peter won't be able to go with her, I hear that Mr. Barnes isn't often in the field, he could keep an eye on Peter while I'm at work and you could have him on weekends, it'll be nice to take May out for dinner every now and again." Ben Parker looked over at Steve's shocked face.

"I also expect weekly dinners on Friday nights baring an emergency." Ben smiled at Steve, "Now, it's getting late, passed Peter's bedtime, so why don't you go help your boys put him down for the night."

Steve nodded dazedly and walked over to Bucky and Sam and together they tucked the tired boy into bed, said good nights to Ben and May and headed back to the Tower.

As Steve told Bucky and Sam the agreement he couldn't help remembering how young Ben Parker had made him feel, how he'd made him feel secure in a way, every one looked to him for answers and Steve was sometime worried he'd make the wrong choice but Ben had taken that from him and instead of being angry Steve felt relieved, why Steve didn't know but it was nice not to be in charge for once, to not have to pretend that he wanted to be in charge, it felt nice to give up control to Ben Parker, even if it was only in regards to Peter's care.

Steve felt sleep come easier that night, some how knowing that everything was going to be fine.

\--

A/n: inspired by a comment on Safe and Sound, i totally forgot that Uncle Ben would be alive. This began as just negotiating babyPeter's care and then it devolved into Ben just looking at Steve and not seeing Captain America but a young man who is much too young to have so much responsibility and Ben just, i'm not sure adopt is the right word, but well... I feel like after some time together taking care of Peter they end up in an actual relationship and well, it's probably a good thing that the beds in the former Stark Tower are so darned big, big enough to fit five grown adults and a growing boy, anyway.

And i am so sorry for what this turned into and that there is not Darcy/morgan.


End file.
